Dear Mihael
by Josephine Falnor
Summary: Matt's final words to Mello, presented in the form of a letter hidden in the glove box of Mello's delivery truck. Rated M for swearing and suggestive content. Matt/Mello. Written in honor of the second anniversary of Matt and Mello's death.


**_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I haven't posted anything here for a while, but this is the piece I wrote in honor of Matt and Mello's death day. I tried to upload it yesterday, but wouldn't let me upload the document. Meh... So you're all getting it a day late. _**

_**Let me know what you all think! Please leave reviews. :) I'd love to know if I still even have any readers here.**_

___3_

* * *

><p>January 25, 2010<p>

Dear Mihael,

I hope you remember to check the glove box after the mission. If you did, then you're reading this right now, so, yay, good job, you remembered!

Anyways, I know you've been busy getting the mission ready, so I went ahead and prepared for everything post-mission. It's not like you to forget to plan something, but you've had a lot on your mind, so I got a few things set up. Attached to this letter are hotel reservations. I got us a place on the edge of the city. We'll stay a night before getting out of the city. The other thing in the envelope is a plane voucher (I have mine with me). All we have to do is show up at the airport, and pick our flights. We'll figure out where our best place to go is when we meet up. Roger's already agreed to set us up monetarily for a while so we can lay low while this whole case blows over.

I'll be waiting for you at the hotel, provided nothing goes wrong on my end. There's always a chance though, isn't there? If that happens, follow the plan. Do what you need to. Everything's set up to work whether one or both of us are able to go through with it.

Now that all the boring shit's out of the way…

I know this last big mission of ours is dangerous. I don't have the best feeling about it, but when has that ever stopped me from helping you with something? I joined the mafia against my better judgment, and that went alright. I'm probably wrong about this too. I really hope I am.

IF. If something goes wrong on my end, and I don't show up, I just want you to know that…well, it's been fun, Mello. Maybe not fun so much as worth it. Yeah, worth it describes how I feel a little better. You were my best friend at Wammy's, and you know you've been way more for me since I tracked you down after you left. Looking back at my life, you're the only part of it that's actually been consistent. I'm pretty sure I could go the rest of my life without talking to anyone else, as long as I had you.

That being said, you'd better survive your end of this. I lived without you once, and I'd really rather not do it again. Well, that's a fucking understatement. I don't know _how_ I'd live without you. So, Mello, you'd better be at that hotel after all this is over. I'll be waiting for you.

Damn…I really thought I'd get all the way through this letter without crying, but now the paper's wet and smudgy in places. Fuck… Okay, so, I lied. I'm not just a little worried about this; I'm really worried about it. The fact that you never even mentioned an escape plan scares the shit out of me. I don't think you're planning to make it out of this alive…

In the event that I'm wrong, and we both make it back to the hotel in one piece…well, let's just say you're going to be in for the night of your life. I'm going to fuck you hard as punishment for making me worry; you're going to be feeling it for weeks. Doubt you'll even be able to sit down. I'm going to make love to you because I'm going to be so grateful that I'm with you again, and I want you to know how much I love you. I'm going to cry and hold you and tell you I love you over and over. All because now, I'm starting to think I haven't done any of that shit enough. In 19 years, I haven't done it as much as I wish I had.

So, Mihael, you'd better make it to that hotel room. I've known you for years, and I've loved you almost as long, but that doesn't mean I've had enough of you. I'll never have enough of you. After this mission, no, after this case, you owe me. You owe me big time. And what I want is you. You, and the rest of your natural life. Hell, maybe you'll be right about all that Heaven bullshit you're into, and I'll get you for the rest of your eternal life too. But I want you here on Earth first. If it's the last thing you ever do for me, show up at that hotel. I'll be waiting.

All my love,

Your best friend forever,

Your partner-in-crime,

Love,

Mail

P.S. My birthday's coming up. Mass Effect II comes out tomorrow. If we're anywhere near a game store, and if we have any sort of money, and if I still have my systems, I want that.

Scratch that. I think I just want to stay in bed all day with you. Have a repeat of what I'm planning to do in the hotel room tomorrow night. Yeah…that'd be the best birthday present ever. All I want for my birthday is you, Mells. I know can at least give me that.

I wouldn't mind an engagement ring either. ;) Don't worry; I'd still act surprised.

I love you.

-M


End file.
